A Calvin and Hobbes Christmas Story
by Octavian
Summary: Christmas Short Story
1. I

**a/n:** Christmas Short. Two Chapters, Ten Scenes. Happy Holidays to all at FanFiction.NET. Enjoy :)

**A Calvin and Hobbes Christmas Story**

**I. North Pole**

Christmas Day comes every year for only one day. During the night, Santa Clause comes with toys and gifts to give to all the children of the world. Every year he attempts to make a girl or boy completely happy. Each Christmas turns out to be dismal because he never succeeds. Santa tells himself on the 26th, that someday he'll make a child perfectly happy. He would, but just one. 

**II. December 23**

"I can't believe I just did that!" exclaimed Calvin as he walked into the door of his house. "Don't worry about it, you made a great elf." said Hobbes. 

"Yeah, until I forgot my line and climbed on Santa's house and committed Hari Kari." 

"Everyone was jealous of your acting skills. Someday you'll be on 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'" 

"Then I'll laugh when I get a million points!" laughed Calvin triumphantly. 

Calvin and Hobbes quickly put on their coats and went out to enjoy the last moments of the day. The sun was low on the horizon, and there were dark clouds approaching. 

"I bet one of my future presents that I hit Susie's cap off." 

"How can you say that, you won't get in presents. Especially if you miss." 

"Just watch" Calvin said as he compressed snow to make an icy weapon and threw it. 

"I hope you have some good presents" laughed Hobbes. "Oh shut up" sputtered Calvin lifting his head out of the snow. Blushing from his defeat by a girl. 

The snow began to fall as they started to trudge back home recapping the day's events. Suddenly, Calvin remembered something he hadn't done. "I haven't written Santa yet!" yelled Calvin. He ran the rest of the way home to start on his list. 

_Dear Santa, _

How are you? I am good. Okay, enough of that, it's that time of year again and you know it. Enclosed is my Christmas list. It is indexed by priority. What I want the most comes in the first chapter. 

Goodly, Calvin 

**CHRISTMAS LIST** **Chapter 1**

A-bomb (5)   
Grenades (Gross)   
... 

"Phew, it's all finished," said Calvin 2 hours later, "Now I have to mail it, c'mon and help me figure out how to operate Dad's fax machine." 

"Nope. You remember what happened last time." Warned Hobbes, reading a comic book. "That time you tried to send Susie a picture of your dinner." 

"That fax machine was already broken, remember all how the case blew up?" informed Calvin, but Hobbes stayed where he was and didn't look up. "You're such a sissy." 

Calvin walked downstairs and crept into his dad's office. After moments of searching, he found the new fax machine. 

"Okay, I stick all the papers in, Santa's number is.I don't know." 

"Hey Dad!" yelled Calvin, "what's Santa's fax number?" 

"I don't know Calvin," replied Dad, "probably 1-800-SPA-NKME." 

"Thanks." 

"Alri-Hey! Calvin, don't mess with the Fax Machine!" 

Dad ran into the room to stop the future disaster, but he ran into find Calvin's list flying everywhere. 

"CALVIN! THAT'S A NEW FAX MACHINE! WHERE ARE YOU!" roared Dad as he searched the room for Calvin with papers flying a hitting him. Just as he opened the last cabinet; "Uh.hey Dad. I think I'll just mail Santa tomorrow." 

**III. December 24**

"I told you so." Hobbes said as he and Hobbes walked towards the post office with the large package. Calvin kept walking in silence as they reached the post office and when to the front desk. 

"Send this first class to Santa, please." Calvin handed the package over to the clerk. 

"Whoa.this is heavy. Couldn't you have faxed this?" exclaimed the Clerk. 

"Oh shut up.," said Calvin under his breath as he and Hobbes left the building. 

"Hobbes, how does Santa characterize good from naughty?" Asked Calvin. "I've been relatively good all year-" 

"Except for the Noodle Incident" said Hobbes butting into Calvin's thoughts. 

"I've been good all year, but how does Santa see me? One little bad act by me can be a huge naughty act to Santa. I mean, how am I supposed to know?" 

"It's all about what he thinks of you from his point of view." 

"That's the problem! There aren't any books on how he 'grades' you. How am I supposed to fulfil what he wants me to fulfil, if I don't even know what he wants." 

"If only everyone came with a manual. Sometimes, I think that people don't like certain people anyway." Replied Hobbes. 

"That's the problem." Continued Calvin, "It always makes me crack under all the stress Christmas brings." Calvin picked up some snow and made a snowball. "I hope Santa's too busy reading my list to see this!" Calvin yelled as he threw the snowball towards Susie for a second time. He laughed as it pasted her and he ran home in better spirits. 

**IV. North Pole**

"Yo, the last of the batch." Yelled an elf as he carried in a stack of Christmas lists possibly four times his size. 

"Thanks." Replied Santa as he quickly started to read the first list on the stack. 

"Ah yes, Calvin's list. I should have guessed that it was his list considering it's close to 10 pounds. I'm getting to old for this Mrs. C." 

"You've said that every year since 1400." Snapped Mrs. Clause. 

"Right." Replied Santa quietly as he started to read Calvin's list. 

**V. Christmas Eve**

"Oh boy, oh boy!" yelled Calvin happily, jumping up and down. "Uncle Max is coming!" 

"Yes Calvin, he'll be here tomorrow." Said Mom, explaining it to him for the 43rd time. She looked over to Calvin as he put the milk and cookies out for Santa. 

"No, no Calvin! That milk is for Santa." 

"Dad said he would rather have a cold beer. And you know, whatever makes Santa happy is a plus!" 

"Dear.." Mom turned to look at Dad. 

"What?" laughed Dad, "alright Calvin, time for bed." 

"Alright! C'mon Hobbes, the faster we go to sleep, the sooner we'll wake up." Said Calvin climbing the stairs to bed. 

"If only every night were like Christmas," Chuckled Dad, "He's usually asleep in a heartbeat." 

"I HOPE YOU HAVE YOUR ALARMS SET TO 4AM!" 

Mom gave Dad a worried look. 

"Okay, I take that back." Said Dad, rolling his eyes. 


	2. II

**VI. Christmas Morning 12AM**

Santa arrived at Calvin's house and unloaded his sack of toys. 

"I've decided, he's the one that is most likely to be happy." Santa muttered to himself, a habit he had obtained because of the hard work and complete isolation for a day. 

"No they both do," he decided, "I must try to make them both happy." 

And he left, leaving only happiness. 

**VII. Christmas Morning 4AM**

"Shh Hobbes. Let's go downstairs to see if Santa left the loot." Calvin whispered. 

"I get to plug in the tree lights." 

"I'll separate the presents." 

The room lit up as Hobbes plugged in the colorful lights. 

"Alright, there's a present for me, for Mom, for Dad, for me, for Mom, for me, for Dad..." said Calvin counting excitedly. "..For me...Wow, look at all these presents. This is the most I've ever gotten! But I didn't see a present for you Hobbes, old buddy." 

"That's okay," said Hobbes, a little depressed because he had added something to Calvin's list for himself. "All I need is a good friend to spend Christmas with and nothing else matter." 

Calvin gave Hobbes a hug and told him, "Merry Christmas. I still owe you a present anyway." 

"Merry Christmas Calvin, and Hobbes." Mom sad as she swooped down stairs to give them both a hug. 

"Wow, you sure got a lot of presents Calvin." 

"Ugh, I'm so tired. At least this comes once a year." Said Dad at the bottom of the stairs as he headed for the coffee machine. 

By 8AM all the presents had been opened one by one and everyone was very happy and in a good mood. Uncle Max walked in the door and everyone greeted him and began to eat breakfast. 

Hobbes took a few pieces of bacon from Calvin's plate and walked over to sit down between the fire and the Christmas tree. He thought of all the fun that he and Calvin were going to have after, "yawn..." he finished his Christmas nap. 

**VIII. December 26 (Boxing Day)**

Hobbes woke up to find the fire extinguished and the Christmas tree lights off. He went to look out the window and saw 6 more inches of snow than there was before. Calvin's parents were up talking to Uncle Max. Hobbes decided to go pounce on Calvin to wake him up. 

When he reached the room, he pounced in onto the bed. He found no Calvin. He looked around the room and found Calvin sitting at his desk playing his new computer. 

"C'mon Calvin, let's go out and play in the snow! I saw Susie outside, she's making a snow-woman and we can ruin it. I'll get the sled." 

"Not now Hobbes, I don't want to go outside. I want to play with all of my presents." Calvin said, offhandedly. 

"Alright, I guess I'll go outside and chase the birds. See 'ya outside." 

"Yeah, sure." Replied Calvin. 

The week progressed and Calvin was more interested in all of his gifts rather than spending time with Hobbes. Hobbes thought it was good for a while. He had time to his self that he didn't have before. But he wasn't having much fun without Calvin to help plan new adventures, or go sledding down the hill. Calvin obsessed all day with his toys. It continued all week. 

**IX. New Year's Eve 7AM**

Hobbes woke up to find Calvin still asleep in bed. "Now," Hobbes thought, "I can talk to him." 

"Calvin...Calvin!" 

"What Hobbes?" 

"You've been different the last few days, you've ignored me." 

"I've been happy playing with my new presents. Why don't you come play with me sometime." 

"Because I think there are more fun things to do then play on a computer." 

"Well, I think that my toys are fine, now go to sleep." 

Hobbes got up and left to sleep somewhere else. Calvin saw this and decided to get up and play with his presents. 

**X. New Year's Eve 11PM**

Calvin sat as his computer, staring at the screen. But he wasn't reading the letter or looking at the pictures. He had finally realized that he hadn't been spending time with Hobbes. 

He shut off his computer and went to sit on his bed. He looked at the large pile of presents he had received. Then he looked at the picture of Hobbes above his bed. 

"Which would last longer?" he thought as he kept looking at both. 

"Which means more to me?" 

He looked the Picture of Hobbes, then his presents. 

Hobbes awoke to feel someone rubbing his stomach. 

"Hobbes, I'm sorry." Apologized Calvin. "I've ignored you all week, and I'm really sorry. I realized that toys don't make memories, friends make memories together, and they treasure them forever." 

"You're right and I forgive you." 

"I'll never do it again, I promise." 

"You still have 20 seconds to make that a resolution." Said Hobbes as he laughed. 

Then Calvin pulled a can from his pocket. I found this in my pile of presents; it looks like "Canned Salmon." I think you'd enjoy it the most. 

"Thanks, old buddy." Said Hobbes as he and Calvin listened to the count down to the New Year and they both fell asleep. Both completely happy that they had each other as friends, and they knew nothing could come in between that. 


End file.
